


Whatever Works AU Prompts

by Pins_n_Needles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All types of ratings, Multi, Prompt Fill, literally trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pins_n_Needles/pseuds/Pins_n_Needles
Summary: Crazy prompts I think of out of no whereThese are my complete unfiltered thoughts arranged in an organized matter.Please don't judge me.Tags will be updated as more prompts are made.





	1. Table Of Contents

Just a table of Contents for it.

 

1\. R: Mature - Adrienette  
2\. R: General/Teen - LadyNoir  
3\. R: Teen/Mature - Chlathaneal (Chloe/Nathanael)


	2. R: M - Adrienette

_Rating: Mature  
_Pairing: Adrienette__  


Au where both Adrien and Marinette are equally obsessed with each other, but with more unhealthy stalking. So obsessed to the point where they find ways to masturbate to the other with them noticing.  
For example: Marinette might be hiding in a tree or something while watching Adrien during a fencing practice.  
Or: Adrien sneaks into Marinette's closet as Chat Noir  
(If you wish to use these examples, you may)  
Stalking does not have to include masturbating it could just be.. just... stalking 


	3. R: G LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine my surprise waking up in the morning and seeing all those comments!!! You guys have great ideas

__

_R: General_

_Pairing: LadyNoir_

__

Au where everything is the same except before Ladybug and ChatNoir start fighting they sing their own catchy tune like Jessie and James from Pokemon 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any good at song writing?


	4. R: Teen/Mature - Chloe/Nathaneal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like this ship okay

Rating: Teen or Mature

Pair: Chloe/Nathaneal

AU where Adrien and Chloe are pretty good friends, but Chloe still makes crazy attempts to seduce him. For this one, she asks Adrien to scratch her back, and continues asking him to move lower in attempt to get him to touch her butt. But in the middle of it, he needs to leave for a photoshoot, and asks Nathaneal to scratch her back without her knowledge. This can either end with Nathaneal talking just before touching it, or with him actually touching it and his embarrassed reply snaps Chloe into realization.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts in the comments?


End file.
